This disclosure relates generally to the field of optics and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for synthesizing and correcting phase distortions in ultra-wide bandwidth optical waveforms.
Conventionally, the process of synthesizing extremely high bandwidth, single-sideband, linear frequency modulated optical waveforms is complicated. Radio frequency (RF) and optical components can introduce gain, phase delay, nonlinearity and/or other distortion phenomena into the waveform synthesis procedure.
What is needed is a waveform synthesis method and apparatus capable of characterizing and at least minimizing, if not eliminating, deterministic waveform distortion arising from RF and optical components in the presence of laser phase noise.